Montgomery Scott
Starfleet Corps of Engineers | FinalAssign = Mission Specialist, Starfleet Corps of Engineers | Rank = captain (Retired) | Insignia = 45px|Combadge insignia | altimage = 220px|Character image. | altcaption = Captain Montgomery Scott (2369) }} Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen "Scotty" Scott served as Chief Engineer of the and under Captain James T. Kirk. He was presumed dead for 75 years until he was rescued from a transporter buffer by the . He later became the head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Early life and career Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott, son of Arlyne Jorgensen Scott, and Montgomery Scott, Sr. was born in Scotland, Earth on March 3, 2222. Scott also had a younger brother named Robert, a younger sister named Clara, and a niece and nephew, Dannan Stuart and Peter Preston. ( ; ; ; ; ; , Star Trek (App)) :Scotty's sister is named "Fran" in and ''TOS comic: "Retrospect".'' Montgomery Scott was the eldest son of an eldest son, and inherited a targe (round shield) and broadsword that had been handed down in his family for centuries. Scott's mother lived in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland, and therefore Scott may have been born there. ( ) :Other possible birthplaces for Scott include Aberdeen, where Scotty was a "pub crawler" ( ); Elgin (named by James Doohan in a 1970s interview); and Glasgow ( ). The town of Linlithgow claims that Scotty will be born at Annet House, a merchant's dwelling built in 1787. Clifford Scott, Montgomery's grandfather, once said to him that men make their own luck. He never saw himself as more than an engineer, no matter his rank. ( ) Having met Leonard McCoy in Aberdeen at age 9, this attitude was influenced when the two exchanged words while Scott was in the captain's chair, such as during the Eminiar/Vendikar War. While experiencing the effects of rapid aging orbiting Gamma Hydra, Scotty accidentally referred to the doctor on the sickbay intercom as "Captain". ( , , ) Montgomery learned to play the bagpipes from his grandfather, from whom he inherited his heirloom instrument. Both his grandfather and grandmother hoped he would become a piper, but he was not sufficiently talented. For many years Scott played the bagpipes twice a year, on his grandparents' birthdays. ( ) Scott's grandmother read him stories about the fairy folk from a book of folklore. ( ) Scotty's sister Clara eventually became a sculptor. When they were teenagers, Scotty told her that he could build a machine that could make figurines just like hers. They both made figures of their father, but Scotty's didn't feel right the way Clara's did. That was when he understood the difference between art and science and knew that he was destined for science. ( ) Montgomery first met his future wife Glynnis Campbell in 2229, when he was seven and she was five. In 2237 Montgomery reluctantly agreed to take Glynnis to the county fair, where they won a dancing trophy. ( }}) From a young age, Montgomery proved to be adept at engineering principles and practicality. In 2238 he disproved the Perera Theory regarding the detonation of photon torpedoes after he linked seven field generators together to simulate the multiship field system used by the Klingons. His experiment became known as the Aberdeen Solution and was printed in The Encyclopedia of Engineering Development and Design. ( ) As a young man, Montgomery enjoyed hang gliding, a pastime to which he was introduced by an uncle on his mother's side. ( ) After graduating from high school, Montgomery began to work aboard freighters to learn many new engineering skills and work in space. He began working aboard freighters at age 17, and served for over a year aboard the freighter S.S. Deirdre. ( ) Early Starfleet career Scott was living on Earth with his girlfriend Glynnis, still working aboard civilian freighters, when he received confirmation of his acceptance to Starfleet Training School. The couple parted ways amicably when Glynnis realized that Scott was determined to work with starships, while Glynn wanted to stay on Earth. ( }}) After his success at his Starfleet Academy classes, Cadet Scott graduated and attended Starfleet Command School in obedience to his parents' wishes and out of a feeling of obligation to become a command division officer. Although his work was sufficient, several of his tutors realized that what Scott wanted the most was to be a starship engineer. Scott completed command officer certifications but was eventually transferred to Starfleet Engineering School after he nearly stalemated the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test by using an engineer's trick to fool the computers running the simulation. ( ) :The }} states that Scott is "several years older" than most Academy recruits, contradicting the dates established in other sources. Among Scott's Academy friends were Joshua Helmes and Bill Nygulla. ( ) Scott studied physiology at some point, probably at the Academy. ( ) Scott later re-united with his classmate, Garth Flanagan, in 2294 and they discussed their 2241 graduation from the Academy. ( ) Upon his graduation in 2242, he returned home to show off his uniform. He was ridiculed by Gregor Campbell and Sean Toricelli, two of his friends. ( ) :Startrek.com states that Scott was an ensign at Starfleet Academy in 2242 when he started his first starship posting and that was midway through his Academy time. Having proved to be an excellent engineer during his time at the Academy, Scott was assigned to the San Francisco Fleet Yards where he served on the construction teams working on four starships, including the . ( ) Early in his career, Scott also served on ships such as the [[USS Gagarin (scout)|USS Gagarin]], where he served alongside Alec MacPherson ( ), and the . (SCE eBook: The Future Begins) As a young ensign, he served on a ship that ferried miners and mining equipment to the newly established mining colony on Rigel XII. Scott learned much information about mining and mining equipment, such as a Mole. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise Junior engineer In 2253, Lieutenant Scott signed aboard the Enterprise as a junior engineer under Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry. In his early days aboard the ship he set up an still in main engineering for producing Engine Room Hooch. Despite the popularity of the beverage, it was produced by an illegal still, and Scott along with the other engineers were warned never to produce the beverage again. ( }}) By 2264, Scott had earned the respect of the crew of the Enterprise and was awaiting his assignment as chief engineer following the Enterprise s year-long refit at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. However, he was summoned to Starbase 10 and was ordered to accompany the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team aboard the to repair the PXK reactor of several outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. Following his return from the assignment, he was appointed as chief engineer aboard the Enterprise. ( ) By this point Scott had served on nine Starfleet vessels other than the Enterprise. ( ) Chief engineer Shortly after Scotty assumed the responsibilities of being chief engineer and was promoted to lieutenant commander, the Enterprise found itself under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Scott was fiercely loyal to Captain Christopher Pike and initially he didn't warm up to Kirk as he felt that the young captain could place the ship in jeopardy. Over time, the two officers put their initial differences behind them and became close friends. ( ) Scotty once said of Kirk, "You know how the Captain is when his mind's made up. After that, it's the Universe that'd best bend, for it won't be himsel' that's doing it." ( ) According to the elder Spock in }}, "In both our histories the same crew found its way onto the same ship in a time of ultimate crisis." This may imply that there is an untold story set in the prime timeline in which Kirk's crew faced an extremely serious challenge while still a new and untested unit. * It is also possible that Spock may have just been describing the events in '. During a mission to Gamma Alpha V, Scotty beamed Spock out of a collapsing underground cavern where he was feared dead. ( ) Along with Kirk, Spock and McCoy, Scotty was abducted by the sorcerer Chang and faced off against stone giants and a huge robot before Chang was vanquished. ( ) Like his crewmates, Scotty was affected by the unbottled emotions of the Vulcan founders, laughing uncontrollably as Kirk and McCoy fought on Pollux II. ( ) Scotty joined Kirk, Spock and McCoy on an undercover mission as pirates to discover the location of a stolen dilithium supply. During the mission Kirk was forced to betray Spock and Scotty, allowing the pirate captain Black Jack Nova to send them floating into space to their apparent doom, but in fact they were picked up by the ''Enterprise transporter. At some point prior to this adventure Scotty fought armed savages on Centuri II. ( ) Scotty objected to the traveler called Nomad taking control of the Enterprise, causing Nomad to stun him with a ray from his golden staff. ( ) Scotty was stunned again, this time with a phaser, by a Klingon duplicate of Captain Kirk when he objected to the duplicate's ordering the Enterprise to maximum warp. ( ) In command of the Enterprise while Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Pavel Chekov were stranded on a medieval planet, Scotty risked court-martial by delaying an urgent mission to the Sigma Quadrant to search for his friends. ( ) During a mission to the primitive planet Neesan, Scotty's romantic feelings for the tribal leader Lok-the-Wise enabled her to steal his phaser, nearly resulting in a Prime Directive violation. Fortunately, Kirk and Scotty were able to recover the phaser. ( ) When Kirk and Spock were unable to leave mining negotiations on Pentam V, Scotty commanded the Enterprise as it responded to a distress call from Thraz Outpost, an Andorian scientific base. ( ) When the Enterprise responded to a distress call from Donico II, Scotty tried to warn the Donicans of the impending failure of their planetary energy grid and was sentenced to death for sedition. Nyota Uhura saved Scotty's life by convincing the Donicans to acknowledge the problem. ( ) On a visit to the agricultural colony Beta Nirobi II Scotty encountered Glynnis again and learned she was now married to his former best friend, Angus McFarlane. ( }}) At some point Scotty had a romantic relationship with Andrea Manning which ended badly, with Scotty telling her "there was no room in his life for a woman". ( ) This was apparently after Scotty's relationships with Carolyn Palamas ( ) and Mira Romaine ( ). Following Starfleet's decision to decommission the Gagarin in 2269, the Gagarin's crew were reassigned. Alec MacPherson, who had risen to the chief engineer's position on the Gagarin, contacted Scott and requested a job. He was assigned to the Enterprise as assistant chief engineer. Due to his strong working relationship with Scott and the fact that the two engineers would independently devise the same solution to almost any problem, they were nicknamed "the twins" by the Enterprise crew. During the Centaurus crisis they worked together to keep the ship's systems functioning after a major computer breakdown. ( ) Scotty was left alone on the Enterprise when the entire crew beamed down to a location inside the Dyson sphere-like spacecraft Chatalia. Commander Kulain of the Klingon ship beamed onto the Enterprise and was captured by Scotty, with whom he then began drinking. ( ) When the Romulan Second History project radically altered reality, Scott was still a chief engineer in the changed timeline, serving on the [[VSS ShiKahr|VSS ShiKahr]] under Captain Spock. ( ) During the Rittenhouse Crisis, Scotty sabotaged the weapons system of the [[USS Pompeii|USS Pompeii]]. ( ) Scotty joined Kirk, McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Piper aboard the schooner Edith Keeler, from which he and Kirk were escorted to Starfleet Headquarters for questioning regarding the theft of technology by Lieutenant Sarda. When Scotty's old enemy Dr. Samuel Boma gassed the Enterprise crew with a hypnogenetic compound, Scotty returned to the bridge when he was barely recovered. Later, Scotty visited Piper's quarters, presumably to remonstrate with her about damaging one of the Enterprise's warp nacelles. ( ) After Scotty and McCoy attended a biotechnology conference on Starbase Ten, the [[USS Lexington (NCC-1709)|USS Lexington]] dropped them off on Denebia for the Enterprise to pick up. They got drunk on Denebian slime devils and engaged in a barroom brawl with some locals and a Klingon named Krong, but afterwards convinced Kirk to ferry Krong to another neutral planet aboard the Enterprise. Scotty kept some Denebian coins for his box of mementos, which he showed to his nephew Peter on his visits to Earth. By this point Scotty had saved civilization four times and died twice. ( ) During a mission to Archernar IV, Kirk nominated Scotty for the Pentares Ribbon of Commendation after he saved the Enterprise from being pulled into a micro-black hole by jettisoning the ship's warp coils. ( ) The Enterprise refit After the Enterprise's five-year mission ended, Scotty remained the ship's Chief Engineer during her complete refit. This was the happiest period of Scotty's life. He came to respect Will Decker, the ship's young new captain. ( ) When James T. Kirk again took command of the refitted Enterprise in response to the threat of V'Ger, Scotty ferried him to the ship by shuttlecraft because the transporters were malfunctioning. Later, on Kirk's orders Scotty prepared the ship for self-destruct in order to destroy V'Ger from within, but this fortunately proved unnecessary. ( ) When the Enterprise attempted to evacuate the inhabitants of Andrea IV, Scotty burned his hands while heroically battling a transporter malfunction that threatened to kill Kirk, Spock, McCoy and two ensigns. ( ) Scotty was nearly lost, along with Kirk, McCoy, Chekov and Hikaru Sulu, when a shuttlecraft accident left them drifting and helpless in space. Scotty performed a spacewalk in an attempt to repair the problem, during which he suffered a suit breach but made his way back inside. The five men were ultimately rescued by the Enterprise. ( ) When a child was killed by a plasma grenade during a fight between Klingons and an Enterprise landing party on Cragon V, Weyland, the omnipotent ruler of the planet, punished Kirk by sending Scotty, Sulu and Chekov back in time. Scotty found himself in Scotland in 1746 during the Jacobite rebelllion, and blocked out his memories of the 23rd century because of his desire to aid the Scottish cause. He rescued a young man named Seamus MacIntyre from execution as a spy. Together they attempted to capture the English cannon at Fort Augustus, but succeeded only in blowing up the magazine. Scotty was badly wounded at the . On the point of death, he was returned to the 23rd century by Weyland. ( ) Scotty was reunited with Andrea Manning, to the pleasure of neither, when she beamed aboard the Enterprise as Dr. Carl Wentworth's assistant. Desiring vengeance on Scotty, Andrea unleashed psychically materialized monsters on the Enterprise which left Scotty helplessly terrified, being taken from his own subconscious memories of Scottish folklore. ( ) With Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Sulu aboard the runaway starship , Scotty gave the order for the Enterprise to ram the Icarus to prevent it from colliding with the planet Phaeton and killing billions. He gathered the entire crew on the Rec Deck to inform them of the decision, but disaster was averted when Spock and Janice Rand gained control of the Icarus. ( ) Scotty was trapped on the Enterprise bridge when an energy beam from Zeta Reticuli II began to shrink the ship but not its occupants. ( ) On a mission to save the population of Goran IV from toxic gas, Scotty ordered the antidote released into the planet's atmosphere as soon as Spock radioed it was safe to do so, saying, "In matters o' science, when Mr. Spock says "Jump" all I ask is: how high?" ( ) Scotty and McCoy exchanged harsh words while the Enterprise was trapped in the tractor beam from the Sustainer's world-ship, but when the Sustainer claimed it was about to destroy the Enterprise, Scotty accepted McCoy's apology and addressed him as "Bones". ( ) During tests of the intergalactic inversion drive, a method of propulsion that could move a starship vast distances in zero time, Scotty formed a close friendship with K't'lk, the Hamalki scientist who had developed the experimental drive. K't'lk was one of the few beings to call Scott by his first name (which she pronounced "Mt'gm'ry") rather than "Scotty". ( ) K't'lk's esteem for Scott was so high that, when she died and was reborn in her own daughter, she adopted the name "K's't'lk", the added "s" standing for "Scott". K's't'lk once referred to Scott as "a human engineer with a genius for physical things". ( ) On the mission to Levaeri V, when Subcommander Tafv attempted to take over the Enterprise Scotty oversaw defense measures against him from the auxiliary bridge. ( ) In 2274 Scotty learned on a visit home that Glynnis Campbell was back on Earth, Angus McFarlane having left her for a younger woman. Scotty proposed to Glynnis, who said she might accept his proposal after his next five-year mission. In 2280 Scotty and Glynnis signed a five-year wedding contract. ( }}) Genesis crisis The relationship between Scotty and his niece, Dannan Stuart, was strained at best. Dannan was also a Starfleet officer, and apparently a maverick. Scotty warned his nephew Peter Preston not to follow the example of "that sister of thine that has been thrown in the brig more times than I can count," even though he admired her greatly. ( ) Peter Preston was killed in battle with Khan Noonien Singh, to Scotty's intense grief. For the funeral of his fallen friend, Spock, Mr. Scott played "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipes. ( ) When Scotty returned to Scotland to attend Peter's funeral, he got into an argument with Dannan. She accused her uncle of riding Peter to show his fairness, not realizing that he was actually singling him out. He countered that he was the natural choice to train him, given her disciplinary history. ( ) Following the beating the Enterprise took from the captured , the Enterprise was scheduled for decommissioning by Admiral Harrison Morrow, and Scott was transferred to the new as captain of engineering, in preparation for the ship's transwarp trials. His assignment was short-lived, however, as he took advantage of his position to help steal the Enterprise and disable the Excelsior to stop it from pursuing the Enterprise. Along with his crewmates, Scotty grieved for the destruction of the original Enterprise and was present for Spock's fal-tor-pan on Vulcan. ( ) While Kirk's crew was reassigned to the Excelsior, Scotty visited Starbase VII on leave. With the help of a young cadet named Gulder, he foiled a plot by his old friend Joshua Helmes to smuggle narcotic barbit crystals and saved the starbase from destruction. ( ) Shortly before the Enterprise crew's departure for the Genesis Planet, Glynnis and Scotty decided not to renew their marriage contract, which was due to expire in three months. Glynnis died in 2286 in a shuttlecraft accident. Scotty, exiled on Vulcan at the time, did not learn of her death until some months later. ( }}) In 2286, Scotty traveled back in time to 1986 with his former colleagues from the Enterprise senior staff. While in the past, he beamed George and Gracie, two adult humpback whales, into twin tanks along with sea water. The most massive payload he transported in his career to that date was +400 tonnes. ( ) Shortly after the crew's return to the twenty-third century with the whales, Scotty helped cure George and Gracie of a mysterious disease. ( ) Later that year, the renegade Vulcan Sybok took over the Enterprise and used the ship to penetrate the Great Barrier to find the legendary planet Eden. Scotty finally came to terms of peace with his familial pains through the powers of Sybok, whom he called a "sin eater", of old Scottish legend. It was at this time that Uhura confessed her affections toward Scotty while the two were alone. Even though her emotions were uninhibited on this occasion, he kept composed and decided to maintain a Platonic relationship. Scott, however, had told her she was one of the most understanding women (besides the Enterprise) he had known. ( ) Retirement Captain Scott retired soon after Captain Kirk's apparent death while Kirk, Scott, and Chekov were aboard the on its shakedown cruise and subsequent encounter with the Nexus energy ribbon. He briefly lived with his sister and her husband in Cromarty before finding his own place in Glasgow. Besieged by nightmares of Kirk's death, he did very little consulting work. After about a year, he briefly met Guinan before befriending Ensign Matt Franklin. The newly-graduated ensign convinced him to travel with him on the to Norpin V, where Scott was to retire. ( ) According to another account, Scott met Ensign Franklin while onboard the Jenolen. ( ) The Jenolen crashed on a Dyson sphere, leaving Scott and Franklin as the only survivors. They rigged the transporter to keep them alive indefinitely. ( ) The 24th century Scott was eventually rescued by the Enterprise-D in 2369, though Franklin's signal had degraded beyond recovery. He helped the Enterprise escape from the Dyson sphere and was "loaned" the shuttlecraft . Another, more successful transporter miracle Scotty performed was beaming himself and Geordi La Forge off the while the shields were raised, a feat Scott accomplished with critical time to spare, as the ship held the sphere open long enough for the Enterprise to exit. ( ) Not long afterwards, Scotty was reunited with fellow temporal-displaced Captain Morgan Bateson. ( ) Feeling out of place in the twenty-fourth century and blaming himself for the deaths of Kirk and Franklin, Scott aimlessly wandered aboard the Goddard. One day in early 2370, Scott detected a distress call and traced it to a Federation shuttlecraft carrying two escaped Narisians, being chased by Proctors from their homeworld of Narisia. Garamet and Wahlkon mistook Scott for a Wise One after beaming them off their shuttle. Scott initially requested assistance from Starfleet, and Captain Buck Stratton and the were to assist, but Scott used the old shuttlecraft to draw away a chasing vessel long enough to return to the vessel the two had fled, a Klingon bird-of-prey. Intending to utilize the ship to go back in time and save Kirk, Scott contacted the Enterprise and rendezvoused with it in order to pore over the logs from the original crew, specifically looking for Spock's time travel equations. Guinan met him with Saurian brandy, but he turned her away, and although she alerted Captain Picard to a feeling of unease around Scott, he still was able to escape without notice. Using the and the Arhennius star, he was successful in returning to 2293 and beaming Kirk off the Enteprise-B at the moment of his supposed death, but the actions altered the timeline for him - and the Enterprise-D which had followed him into the past - to a universe where the Borg now controlled some of the Alpha Quadrant, including the Sol system. Kirk and Scott were picked up by the Sarek of the altered timeline, now leader of the interstellar Alliance. Originally, Kirk suspected that Sarek was part of a plot to deceive him, but after being presented with sensor recordings of the Goddard appearing out of nowhere, came to the realization that they were in an alternate universe. After Kirk saved Sarek's life from an assassination attempt, they came to trust each other, and Kirk suggested they could consult the Guardian of Forever to determine where the timelines diverged and how to correct it. After Picard and the Enterprise-D rendezvoused with Sarek's ship, and the Borg started to seek out Picard to kill him, Kirk suspected it was his death that would save the timeline; however, Guinan insisted he could not die, but must be returned to the Nexus. Scott was able to work another miracle, and helped La Forge modify the ship's deflector shield grid to block sensor scans rather than weapons fire and routed a holographic projection through the grid to confuse the sensors of a pursing Borg fleet. The Enterprise was able to avoid destruction long enough to return Kirk to the Nexus, and the timeline returned to normal. ( ) Later that year, Scotty inspected the restoration of the old Enterprise-museum ship. He was escorted around the ship by Robin Lefler, when the Klingon Koloth arrived to finish an old honor debt with the engineer. ( ) In 2371, Scotty stole the from the Starfleet Museum in an attempt to rescue Ambassador Spock from a Romulan prison on Constanthus. ( }}) Return to the Fleet Later that year, Scotty was visiting Argelius II when he encountered Burgoyne 172, assistant chief engineer of the . Burgoyne's comments caused Scott to re-enlist in Starfleet. After taking some refresher courses, Scott was stationed on Starbase 12, where he worked under Captain Morgan Bateson in the construction of the starship, the . ( ; }}; ; ) Later that year, Scotty attended the sixtieth wedding anniversary of Admiral John Harriman and his wife Amina Sasine, when they learned of Tolian Soran's plot to destroy Amargosa. Scotty later learned of the real death of James T. Kirk and the destruction of the Enterprise-D. Shortly thereafter, the Honorius was re-designated the . ( }}; ; ) In 2372, Scotty served as chief engineer of the Enterprise-E's maiden voyage under Captain Bateson before command was turned over to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He then spent some time with Bateson on the . ( ; ) Following that, Scotty served a tour of duty as chief engineer of the , testing new technologies for possible implementation on all Sovereign-class vessels. ( ; ) Corps of Engineers thumb In April 2375, after Scott's tour on the Sovereign ended, Admiral William Ross offered Scotty the position of head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Scotty accepted, though only on an interim basis, until Ross could find someone better suited for the position. He disliked the administrative aspects of the job, and spent as much as time as possible out of the office doing hands-on tasks, delegating his responsibilities to Commander Leland T. Lynch. ( ; ) One of those trips was to repair a communications array on Tsugh Kaidnn. Another was a month-long inspection tour with Admiral Leonard McCoy in the runabout . Scotty and McCoy were on the Hudson when word came of the Breen attack on Earth during the Dominion War. Once he returned to Earth, Scott threw himself into the reconstruction wholeheartedly. ( ; ) Soon after, Scotty was manipulated by Admiral Alynna Nechayev into assisting in the theft of a captured Breen vessel from a prospective Federation member, the Kropaslin. This set off a chain of events that led to the rejection of the Kropaslin request for membership, and the eventual disintegration of the planet's infrastructure. Scotty resigned from Starfleet in protest. ( ) Risa After tendering his resignation, Scotty was hired by the government of Risa to rebuild that planet's weather modification net. Once that job was completed, he was offered and accepted a position as a greeter at the El Dorado Hotel. Scotty rejected numerous attempts by Admiral Ross to convince him to rejoin Starfleet, as Scotty was convinced that Starfleet was not the same organization that it was in his youth. While at the El Dorado, Scotty, Lieutenant Robin Lefler, and her mother Morgan Primus stopped an attempt by a criminal named Rafe Viola to sabotage the resort's computers. Soon after this incident, Ross offered Scotty the opportunity to help re-build Kropasar if he returned as head of SCE. With this incentive, Scotty finally accepted the offer and returned to Starfleet and the SCE. ( , ) Post-war challenges Scotty saw the SCE through the Gateways Crisis and the reconstruction efforts around the Federation following the war. ( series; Star Trek: Corps of Engineers series) In 2377, Scotty was part of a covert mission to the Watraii homeworld aboard the to rescue the captive Admiral Pavel Chekov. (Vulcan's Soul book two, Exiles) In 2379, Scotty volunteered to be a part of an inspection team reviewing the crew of the Enterprise-E, fearing that Starfleet's choices for the other inspectors were dubious at best. ( ) ''Challenger'' As of 2382 Captain Scott was in command of the which had become a personal engineering project for him. He commanded the ship during an investigation of the derelict ''Intrepid'' where he and his crew also discovered evidence of a new type of propulsion technology called Trans-slipstream. Scott was severely injured during an attempt to recover the Intrepid after it was stolen by Mission Specialist Berlinghoff Rasmussen and his partner, the Ferengi Bok. The Challenger was able to rescue the crew of the Intrepid; however, the ship was unable to be recovered and was lost. Due to his injuries, Doctor Alyssa Ogawa informed Scotty that he would no longer be able to command the Challenger as he did not meet the minimum health requirements for starship command. Before he could be removed he retired from his position and recommended that Geordi La Forge replace him as the Captain of the Challenger. As of 2383, Scotty was still aboard the Challenger as a civilian mission specialist working in Engineering. Scotty was aboard the ship when it was assigned to investigate the recently discovered Trans-slipstream wake. After the Challenger was pulled into the galaxy NGC-4414, Scotty was severely injured and was unable to continue his 48 hour required cellular regeneration treatments due to the damage to the Challenger. When the was discovered, Scotty agreed to lead the away team to the vessel to ascertain its status and to protect his Captain from the emotional consequences of such a mission. During this Scotty became more and more frail due to the damage caused to his heart by being suspended in the transporter system of the Jenolen for so long - which was the reason behind his regenerative treatments. Upon the away team's recovery it was already too late for the Captain to resume treatment. Knowing he did not have long to survive, Scotty returned to the Challenger in order to seal the rift preventing the Challenger crew and the from returning to the Alpha Quadrant. Using the Challenger to seal the rift, Scotty disabled the drive systems of the ship and opened the doorway for the other vessel to return home. He was last seen on the bridge of the Challenger as the vessel was crushed inside the closing rift. A memorial service was held in his honor aboard the USS Enterprise-E. ( ) :It is possible that Scotty somehow survived due to his presence in the 25th Century novel ''Engines of Destiny and Geordi La Forge's later command of the same that was lost during the events of this novel; it is even proposed by Spock at Scotty's memorial service that Scotty was one of the few people who could find a way to survive such an event.'' 25th century In the year 2422, the Montgomery Scott Engineering Sciences Building opened on the grounds of Starfleet Academy on the date of Scotty's 200th birthday. Scotty himself was present, and cut the ribbon. ( ) Relatives Scotty also has a great-granddaughter, Katarina Scott, who was present in the Exomorph Crisis in 2380 and who used the very same technique that saved his life on the Dyson sphere; namely storing a person's pattern in a transporter buffer. Whether Scotty has had any contact with her is unknown. ( ) Legacy At some point prior to 2387 Scotty developed the theory of transwarp beaming, which allowed long-distance transport between a planet and a starship. He perfected the field equation for this process, which relied on the key insight of treating space as moving, rather than the transported object or person. When Spock was exiled to the alternate reality created by Nero of Romulus he carried this knowledge with him, and shared it with the Montgomery Scott of that reality, who had not yet perfected the theory. ( }}) Alternate timelines ]] In an alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a Keepsake, Scotty served as the chief engineer of the commercial freighter Bounty, which was under the command of his fellow former Starfleet officer James T. Kirk, for over twenty years. He was married to the ship's first officer and tactical officer Zhota. In 2293, he was killed by a Klingon on the surface of Argol II while he and his crew were helping Colt to reach the Well of Tomorrows so that she could return to to 2254. His sacrifice made it possible for her to do so and she was therefore able to restore the proper timeline. ( | |Now and Then}}) In another alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Scott served as chief engineer aboard the under the command of Captain Christopher Pike during the early 2260s. He frequently told the captain that the Enterprise needed to return to Spacedock in order to undergo complete repairs and that this had been the case since before he had become chief engineer. While Pike agreed with this assessment, his efforts to convince Starfleet Command of it were unsuccessful. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Starfleet service record Related articles * Aberdeen Solution * Katarina Scott Connections Appearances 2253 * }} 2264 * * * }} * 2265 * }} * * * }} * }} * }} * 2266 * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * 2267 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2268 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * }} * * * * }} * 2269 * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * }} * }} * * * * * 2270 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * }} * * * 2271 * * 2272 * * 2273 * * * * * * * 2274 * * * * * }} 2275 * * * }} * * 2276 * * * * * * 2278 * }} * 2279 * * }} * 2280 * * * }} * 2281 * * 2284 * 2285 * * * 2286 * 2287 * * * * }} * 2288 * }} 2293 * * * }} * }} * * * * * * 2369 * 2370 * * * * 2371 * }} * * }} * }} 2372 * 2374 * * * 2375 * * }} * 2376 * * * * * 2383 * }} External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet cadets category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:Starfleet captains category:Starfleet engineers category:Starfleet chief engineers category:Starfleet second officers category:SCE personnel category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:USS Excelsior personnel category:HMS Bounty personnel category:USS Lovell personnel category:USS Sovereign personnel category:Scientists Category:Time travellers Category:2222 births